Shattered Glass
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "In all honesty, it was the alarm clock that started it all. To this day, I still wonder about how if alarm clock had never sounded things might have turned out very differently for all of us." Nothing is as it seems when two teenagers are missing. And their family and friends won't rest until they're found... dead or alive. Dedicated to Sand1128.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Glass**

 **A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _"In all honesty, it was the alarm clock that started it all. To this day, I still wonder about how if alarm clock had never sounded things might have turned out very differently for all of us." Nothing is as it seems when two teenagers are missing. And their family and friends won't rest until they're found... dead or alive._

Riley: 14 1/2

Lucas: 15 1/2

Maya and Farkle: 15

Uncle Josh: 18

 ** _The gang are all in ninth grade._**

 **Riley's POV (December, 2015)**

In all honesty, it was the alarm clock that started it all. To this day, I still wonder about how if alarm clock had never sounded things might have turned out very differently for all of us.

The day started out normal. I got up and got dressed and did my thick, medium brown hair in a high ponytail in twenty-five minutes before Maya came over. I wished farewell to my parents cheerfully before heading off to school. Maya and I were in high spirits as we walked. The school day didn't seem so unbearable and boring as per usual because today was the last day before Christmas Break! Yay!

"Bye, Maya!" I called at the end of the day through chattering teeth. She gave me a big grin as she turned down the street. She was headed to the store to by some paint for Christmas break. (Because apparently the burgundy red her mom had bought her wasn't the correct shade of dark reddish brown she had requested for the brick farmhouse she was painting.)

Lucas wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm, but I refused to take his heavy, warm jacket. The walk to my apartment was pretty short anyway. We chatted about our plans to get together for Christmas as we walked.

Cars whizzed by steadily, honking sometimes until we got closer to the apartments. That was when the busy, clustered New York traffic began to slow some.

I didn't notice the blacked-out can trailing is, but Lucas did right away. He kept glancing back, trying not to let the van's occupants see him looking at them. He stuck protectively closer to me, wearing a tough, masked expression. Like the one from Texas.

"Riley, I think we're being followed-"

The van suddenly screeched to a halt and a group of maybe five or six burly guys dressed in all black sprung out of the death-trap on wheels. I let out a bloodcurdling scream in fear as I felt hands wrap around my mouth and waist. I saw another man come up behind Lucas and grab him.

"Run, Riley!" He yelled desperately. I squirmed and flailed, trying to reach him. Something sharp hit the back of my head and everything quickly faded to black.

 **OoOoOoO**

When the world fuzzily came back into focus, it was full of pain. I was sore, stiff, my head pounded, and I wanted to go back to sleep. But I caught sight of Lucas, tied to a chair, and I realized that I was tied to a chair too.

Ow. Not a great position to be in for minutes or days or however many years it had been.

"You okay, Riley?" Lucas whispered. I cleared my throat.

"I think so," I responded in a quiet voice.

"I think I am too," he said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Suddenly, I heard loud, ominous footsteps pounding down the stairs...

 *****A/N: Should I continue? Y'all decide... This, or continue All of My Love first.*** (I might do both I just want to know which should be my priority.)**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders. Just the plot here. 3**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Glass**

 **A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _"In all honesty, it was the alarm clock that started it all. To this day, I still wonder about how if alarm clock had never sounded things might have turned out very differently for all of us." -Riley Nothing is as it seems when two teenagers are missing. And their committed family and friends won't rest until they are found... dead or alive._

 **A/n: WARNING: This story is not for the faint of heart. Will contain abuse and rape.** _  
_

 **Riley's POV (December, 2015)**

 _"You okay, Riley?" Lucas whispered. I cleared my throat before I spoke._

 _"I think so," I responded in a quiet voice. I wanted to reach out to him to make sure he was okay, but my hands were bound._

 _"I think I am too," he said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. In the distance I heard loud, ominous footsteps pounding down the stairs, singling the impending arrival of a very unwanted visitor..._

I couldn't see his face for the ski mask he was wearing, but I could smell the heavy, stale cigarette smoke on him. I wanted to choke. I turned my head, coughing weakly.

I tore my gaze away from him to Lucas. The man sauntered to Lucas first, and I noticed he had a slight limp when he walked.

"Please don't hurt him," I found myself suddenly whispering. I winced back, waiting for a blow, but I was hit instead with a cackle that chilled me to the bone.

"Wanna play hero, don't we?" His cold, uncaring voice sent my breathing into an unsteady, panicked rhythm. This was all a game to him.

Please, don't hurt me.

The first blow came virtually out of nowhere, and by the last one I was barely able to keep my head up. Blood covered my body, mostly coming from my nose. Vaguely, I could hear Lucas angrily screaming at him between the blows he received, but I couldn't make out the words.

Finally, a dark and peaceful blackness consumed my aching, exhausted body. Just before I completely blacked out, I felt a cold, rough hand removing my jeans, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

 **oOoOoOo**

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes blurred to hours. Hours mixed in with days. Every passing of time was mingled with pain. I had no way of telling which way was up or even how long I had been in what I assumed was a basement or a cellar of some sort. Vague consciousness mixed in with beaten sleep. Lucas and I tried to talk, hoping to maintain sanity, but most of the time I could barely keep my head up. I wondered how someone could be so angry and in-shape to hurt us as severely as he did.

Sometimes he came in with needles and shot us with I didn't even know what kind of drugs. But I knew that I was dizzy and vomiting from it. I would have give then anything to just take a shower. The drugs weren't helping me stay conscious at all. My dreams were plagued with nightmares and hallucinations when I was awake.

A part of me strived to live, to see my family and friends again even though I knew that I would never escape this place, and another part of me had already let go. I deserved it anyway, just like he told me.

"Nobody'd miss you anyway. If I were you I'd give up already."

But somewhere inside me I didn't want to stop fighting. I couldn't.

 **A/N: I've already started thinking about a sequel called, "Underground" soon, maybe. Y'all blew me away with your amazing reviews!**

 **KaSaw (Guest): I will, don't worry.**

 **IAteTobias'sDauntlessCake: HERE YOU GO! And p.s. I love your username!**

 **Emels637: Thank you so much! Here is your update. :)**

 **Guest (1): Awww, I'm glad you are! ㈏4**

 **Mightystar: Thank you so much for the advice. I tried to add some more detailed emotion between Riley and Lucas in this, and I hope it was better than the first chapter. Again, thank you so much! I hope you keep enjoying.**

 **LittleBitNerdy: ... Gah, did I really? The pitfalls of copy and paste between notes. My apologies, lol. And here is your continuation. Thank you for taking the time to review. :)**

 **Guest (2): Of course. Here you go!**

 **Sand1128: That's the fun of it! And I love AU's.**

 **Guest (3): Thank you so much. I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
